


Security feeling

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Remus over hears a conversation and has to think through some things before confronting it.





	Security feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [True_Loves_Wolf_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/True_Loves_Wolf_2019) collection. 



> I might continue this one day! Maybe the build up to this and then the aftermath! But for now this will do! Thanks to whoever reads this! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> It's Sunday dinner at the Weasleys. Remus happens to overhear Ginny and Hermione talking about what gives them security in the post-war world. Remus is very surprised to hear that it isn't a "what" but more of a certain "who" that gives Hermione her security.

Sunday lunch at the Weasleys had been a tradition since the war had ended, they had wanted everyone to stay connected and not let anyone fall under the darkness. Hermione had avoided it at first; Ron and her hadn’t worked out and it had been awkward and then Molly came around and said if she didn’t start coming to them she would drag her there kicking and screaming every week.

 

Today’s lunch was going to be even harder. It was the anniversary of the final battle and therefore the anniversary of Tonks’ and she knew Remus would be having a hard time. He had gone into his shell after the war and barely functioned. Hermione had been helping look after Teddy and making sure Remus ate and had his Wolfsbane potion every month. They had become close. Hermione closer to him than he knew but that was alright, she knew nothing would ever happen.

 

_Remus stood over by the window over the sink staring off into space and Hermione could only think how handsome he had looked, she had nursed a mini-crush back when she was a student but had thought it had disappeared until now._

 

_Now as she rocked baby Teddy to sleep, she smiled watching his father. Teddy gargled up at her as if to say hey pay attention to me. “Sorry little one, Aunty Hermione got distracted for a moment.”_

 

_Remus turned and smiled at her, “Thank you for all your help, Hermione you have been a godsend these last few months helping an old decrepit werewolf in his misery.”_

 

_“You have never been and never will be old and decrepit, Remus. And besides, it’s my pleasure to help you out. Teddy is one of my favourite humans to deal with. He doesn’t ask too much of me. Do you Teddy?” She looked down at the little boy in her arms smiling as if he was the sun that lit her day and he blew raspberries up at her giggling. Such a happy baby._

 

_“Ron pushing you again?” He had asked._

 

_Nodding, Hermione frowned, “It was one kiss in the middle of a heated battle and I felt nothing. He can’t seem to get that through his mind though.”_

 

_Sucking in a deep breath, she didn’t notice Remus walk over to her and take her in his arms until she felt his warmth. “You’ll get there, Hermione. He will get the picture once you remain strong and maybe even bringing someone around the family might deter him.” Remus said comforting her._

 

_“I wouldn’t even know who to start with, Remus. I don’t know. Maybe one day I’ll be able to go around there and he won’t follow me around like a lost puppy.” Hermione smiled up at her old friend and got lost in his eyes only being pulled away from his intense gaze by the hungry cries of Teddy._

 

_Extracisising herself from his arms she went to the cool cupboard and grabbed a bottle out, warming it with her wand she tested the temperature and started to feed the little boy._

 

_Remus still stood where she had left him with a strange look on his face that she couldn’t quite place so shook it off._

 

Hermione came back to the present smiling at how far Remus had come, he still had his bad days but most days were filled with laughter from the wolf and he was getting better at taking care of Teddy on his own. Soon Hermione wouldn’t be needed, frowning at that thought she stepped into the burrow and got prepared for the onslaught that was the kids of the Weasley family and their elder family members; mainly Molly and Ron.

 

As soon as she stepped into the Burrow; Molly threw her arms around her engulfing her in a bear hug, “It’s been too long, my love.” Looking over the shoulder of her only mother figure left alive she saw Remus grinning ear to ear, probably thinking she deserved being trapped for forcing him to come along.

 

Teddy waddled over to her on his little legs “Aunt Hermy!” Giggling as he came Molly pulled away to watch him come at Hermione as quick as he could. Remus took pity on his son and picked him up handing him to Hermione to get the wanted hug.

 

He then went back to talking with Bill and Harry practically ignoring Hermione.

 

Ginny pulled Hermione away from everyone and upstairs hoping to talk to her best friend.

 

As they closed the door to the room, Hermione took a deep breath in relieved to be away from the others.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Ginny said, laughing as if saying it was a great shock.

 

“You’re what, Ginny?” Hermione asked.

 

“I’m pregnant,” she said again grinning as she did.

 

“Oh, Merlin! Congratulations!” Hermione said taking her into her arms hugging her.

 

“Yes. Yes. It’s massive. But don’t tell anyone, we are waiting for the four months but I couldn’t not tell my best friend.” Ginny said taking a seat on the bed when Hermione let her go.

 

“I won’t say anything to anyone,” Hermione promised.

 

“Not even Remus, Hermione.”

 

“What’s that meant to mean?” Hermione yelled and then placed her hand over her mouth.

 

“You know perfectly well what I mean, Hermione,” Ginny said.

 

**xXx**

 

Out in the hallway Remus stilled, he had come to hand Teddy back to Hermione as he had passed out and the noise downstairs was too much. All he heard from outside the room was Hermione shouting, “What’s that meant to mean?”

 

Ginny’s voice sounded, “You know perfectly well what I mean, Hermione.” There was a slight pause and Ginny continued, “Ever since the war you have relied on him. Just like Harry gives me security he gives you security”

 

Remus stood wondering who the _he_ was “I feel safe when I’m with him.” Hermione said.

 

Remus felt a slight pang in his chest, it felt like jealousy but all he could do was push it away and be happy for Hermione and whoever the he was.

 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Ginny asked.

 

“Because he’s been through so much and I couldn’t add to that with the judgement from his friends,” Hermione stated, Rem, we wondered why anyone would judge their friend for being with her and then he had a sinking feeling in his gut. What if it was a Pureblood that had friends that hate Muggle-Borns.

 

“I don’t think Remus would care.” What? Why would he care if she was with a Pureblood?

 

“I don’t even think he feels the same way,” Hermione said.

 

Well, who would be stupid enough not to love this amazing woman that had helped him through everything after the war?

“Oh, he does! Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you whenever you enter the room? Or the way he looks at you when you hold Teddy?” Ginny questioned. Why would anyone care about how she looks when she held Remus’ son? What Pureblood is even around when she’s holding Teddy? Remus Thought.

 

“Remus doesn’t look at me in a certain way?” Hermione said confused.

 

Why would she mention him at this time? What did he have to do with this?

 

“He does so, Hermione. Trust me tell him how you feel and you’ll see that he feels the same!” Ginny said, “Now I’m going to head downstairs and see if I can hound Harry to get me some Christmas pudding. I’m craving that like nothing else today.”

 

Remus quickly hid in an alcove while Ginny walked past him downstairs and waited a moment before heading into the room where she had left Hermione.

 

“Hey Hermione, are you able to watch Teddy for a bit? He fell asleep and I don’t want Bill’s boisterous laugh to wake him.” Remus said pretending he hadn’t heard a word of the previous conversation, he didn’t know what to do. Hermione felt for him the same as he felt for her? He needed time to see what this meant.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have a nap with him and see you downstairs in a bit.” Hermione said avoiding eye contact at all costs.

 

Remus laid Teddy down beside her on the bed and quickly left with a muttered, “Thanks.”

 

He would wait and see what he felt tomorrow and then talk to Hermione.

 

**xXx**

 

Weeks had passed since the Sunday dinner at the Weasley’s that had changed everything. Hermione still came around and helped with Teddy and stayed to read for a bit in the evening but conversation had been stilted. Remus hated how awkward it had been and resolved to talk to Hermione as soon as she came for Teddy’s bedtime story tonight after work.

 

Sitting there with firewhiskey in hand; he waited to hear the telltale click of the front door opening and closing and Hermione heading to Teddy’s room where his son was playing.

 

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Hermione asked and received only gargles in return. “Oh really? You had fun spending time with daddy? I thought you might have. Time for a bath and story?”

 

Another gargle and a chuckle and Hermione took Teddy into the bathroom. Remus sat listening to the whole exchange with a smile. She was so good with Teddy and Teddy loved her. Once he heard the tiny snores from his son he moved to intercept her before she could escape.

 

“Come on, Hermione let’s talk.” Remus said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the den.

 

“What’s wrong Remus? Did something happen with Teddy?” Hermione rushed out.

 

“No. He’s perfectly fine. I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to run away.” Remus said, running a comforting hand arm.

 

“You’re making me nervous, Remus.”

 

“I heard you and Ginny, Hermione.” Remus said getting it out there.

 

“What do you mean heard me and Ginny?” She asked confused.

 

“At dinner two weeks ago.” He said bluntly.

 

“Oh,” Hermione said knowingly.

 

“Yeah. We need to talk, don’t you think?” He asked looking directly into her eyes.

 

“We do. Remus, since the war you’ve been the light in my life these last two years. You’ve become my security and my constant.” Hermione said, looking at him for the first time in two weeks.

 

“Oh Hermione, if only you knew. You’ve been there for me through so much and more importantly you’ve been there for my son through all of this.” Remus said, “When I couldn’t look after myself or my son you did it for me.”

 

Hermione stared at him and with heartfelt emotions coming through her tone she said, “I love you and Teddy, both so much.”

 

“We love you too, Hermione. More so than I should feel for someone so young.” Remus said staring down at his hands.

 

“Age shouldn’t matter, Remus. It doesn’t for me.” She said placing her hand on his face waiting for him to look at her before she continued, “What do you want to do?”

 

“I’m getting a strong urge to kiss you right now.” He stated smiling at her.

 

“Then what’s stopping you,” She said bravely.

 

Remus looked at her in shock before grabbing the sides of her face, pulling her lips to his and kissing her as if all his pain could be pushed out in this one kiss. Her lips made him feel alive again.

 

Pulling back slightly Hermione breathed deeply, “Wow.”

 

“Yeah…” Remus said, “I don’t think I can go back to normal after that so please don’t run.”

 

“I’m not running anymore Remus, I’ve hidden my feelings for too long.” Hermione said with confidence.

 

“Good. Will you stay tonight? I don’t want to be alone now,” He questioned hopefully.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to go home to an empty apartment.” Looking at Remus’ lips she licked her own hungrily.

 

Remus groaned, “You’re going to be the death of me, Hermione.” Grabbing the lapels of her jacket he dragged her to him again, connecting their lips. Their kisses were becoming addictive quickly.

 

“I think we need to get some sleep, I’ve got work early and Teddy will be awake in a matter of hours. We need sleep,” Hermione said, breathlessly.

 

Remus nodded, grabbing her hand he took her down the hall to his bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts out allowing her to change out of her work clothes.

 

Laying down, they cuddled into the warmth of the other and drifted off easily for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
